


Memini

by SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms



Series: Sequor Suspirium [3]
Category: Actually Stephen, DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Accidents, Alpha Stephen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Daniel, Fights, Flashbacks, Guilt, He doesn't mean to use it, Highschool AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Rut, Mild Angst, Mild non descriptive violence, Nature happens, No beta we die like the men Kirishima would want us to be, Omega Hosuh, Possessive Alphas, Sort Of, Stephen doesn't know he's presenting until too late, Swearing, Worldbuilding, alpha voice, ask to tag, but everything turns out okay, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms/pseuds/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms
Summary: There were things about his life that Stephen should definitely remember. Like his presentation day, when he was officially slated as an Alpha. Unlike all the other times he'd forgotten large sections of his life, where he had bits and pieces of the day he could thread together to make a story, he didn’t have any memory of the day or his following rut. And no one would tell him what happened. This is the story of that day.Memini:Verb. To remember, retain in the mind, to restate in writing or speech.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Series: Sequor Suspirium [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637188
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Memini

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! I have mostly recovered from my injury, did a lot of writing, and here we are! This fic isn't really something that fits in with the theme of my other two, which centered around the omegas, but I am incapable of not writing with my favorites in it. So there will be Hosuh, don't worry, but Stephen is the main character here! Enjoy a homeschooled person's attempt to write about public school when they themselves have never been in one despite being raised by a teacher :T 
> 
> Also omg the Stosuh tag is now at 100 fics I'm so happy

When it came to his childhood, Stephen had a very good memory. He could remember in vivid detail just how many times he’d been in a fight with people, and by God he could recall exactly how scared he’d been when Gavin presented early. Of course, there were no set rules about when people presented, but it was a one in three million chance that someone would present before the age of fourteen and absolutely no later than eighteen without certain circumstances. No one had expected him to be an Omega.

On the contrary, everyone expected Hosuh to be an Omega. He’d been the pinnacle of the stereotype; small, cuter than cute, pretty, not one for confrontation, and generally looking to make people happy. But there were other things about him which his friends knew, like how he got fired up about certain topics, and only God could save you if you messed with his comfort. He valued his comfort very high on his priorities, and sometimes that meant he needed to be alone away from the others in his life. That was the only non-stereotypical omega thing he outwardly showed the world, the need to be alone. 

Most omegas, as far as Stephen knew, wanted to be with people as often as possible. Gavin was one of them; he couldn’t leave that boy home alone if he wanted to, it may actually kill him. Every omega he’d ever known had been that way, until Hosuh came into his life. When Dan presented the next month after Gavin, the beta had agreed that Hosuh didn’t even smell like the female omegas they knew, though Hosuh had not presented at that point. Female omegas tended to smell like flowers and baked goods, such as cookies, or fruit. Gavin almost fit there, but the addition of flowers to his scent meant things Stephen did not want to think of until his brother was married. For a male omega and female alphas, flowery scents meant they were pregnant. 

Hosuh smelled like dark chocolate, according to Dan and Gavin. 

Despite his good memory, Stephen had three chunks of his life that he should be able to remember, but couldn’t. The first was the day Hosuh presented in the middle of science class and still wanted to stay until the end of the school day. He’d needed to escort him back home, since his scent was strong enough to affect everyone who wasn’t presented already by the time lunch came. He didn’t remember why his mother didn’t drive him home, but he could clearly recall the way Hosuh looked as the first wave of pain hit him. It was the same face his brother had made, of sudden agony as tears overcame him.

He’d been told that Hosuh’s mother had found him curled up with her son on their couch, the two of them disheveled, though fully clothed, as the dark chocolate melted into hot chocolate, sweeter and warmer with hints of cinnamon. Maybe that was why she hated him. He didn’t quite understand why she detested him so much, even before he presented.

The second was before he’d presented, the two months in between Hosuh’s presentation and his own. He’d heard the story time and time again, but he didn’t ever recall it happening. Stephen had been walking home with Hosuh and Gavin, with the younger having been released early from school due to his teacher leaving from a family emergency in the middle of class. Apparently, the rugby team had been harassing Hosuh all day, trying to get a date out of the omega. The laws protecting omegas from such treatment were quite vague, they all knew, so when the captain decided he was going to pull on Hosuh’s hair and try to get him to agree to go out with him by groping him, promising that they’d be a good pair, there was no punishment for the alpha. At the time, the other omegas had come to the male’s rescue, but he was on edge all day. No one blamed him for it.

Stephen and Dan were two of the only ones who could get close to him without him flinching, so when Dan needed to stay late for club activities, Stephen walked him home. He’d been surprised, apparently, to see Gavin waiting for him at the gate. Several of the Omega girls and some of the betas and unpresented were fawning over his brother, with the Alphas keeping their distance so as not to upset the child. When Gavin saw his brother walking out of the school building, he pushed through the crowd and immediately held his hand, seeking comfort from the mass of people who had been touching him and overwhelming him with their scents. Stephen did recall, however, that after that day he’d been called the luckiest kid in school. 

He didn’t see why.

As they were walking home, the rugby team decided they were going to make their move. Three people, two male omegas and one unpresented psychopath. Verses the heads of the rugby team, including the captain and their three best players. All of them Alphas. It should be easy to win against them, or so they thought. Stephen didn’t remember anything of the fight, the only thing he remembered was coming back to his senses and turning to see Hosuh up against a wall, Gavin held protectively in his arms as they looked at him with mild horror. 

It was that incident which made them sure that Stephen was an alpha. 

The third large chunk of his life he couldn’t remember was the day he presented. Unlike the other two times, where he had bits and pieces of the day he could thread together to make a story, he didn’t have any memory of the day or his following rut. And no one would tell him what happened. This is the story of that day.

* * *

Everything fucking sucked. It was hot, his clothes were all itchy, Dan was being even more annoying than usual and his siblings had been pestering him until all hours of the morning so he didn’t get any sleep. There was a pop quiz that morning in his first class which Stephen was sure that his teacher was targeting him with. Hosuh was late that morning because of- He didn’t even know. All he knew was that the omega wasn’t there and it was pissing him off.

His math class was excruciating without him, since he had to sit next to Dan and the beta’s sea breeze scent was particularly strong today. Everyone’s scent was. He could smell the bitter bite of sadness on the teacher, every time someone lied in the hallway he got the worst headache at the sour scent. 

“Stephen? Stephen! Stephen Ng, are you even listening?!” He heard, annoyance filling his tone. It smelled like sour apples. So, Stephen let out a growl from deep in his throat as he looked up at his teacher. The man seemed taken aback by the action only to answer with one of his own. 

“Did you just growl at me?” He asked, tone low without room for argument. Too bad Stephen never really cared for those tones.

“And what the hell are you gonna do if I did?!” The yelling was unnecessary, he knew. But something inside him screamed, it demanded his obedience from the  _ beta  _ teacher. It howled for their will, his throat just itching to command.

“Go to the office.” The teacher ordered, and the inner wolf howled in indignation. How dare this beta order him around? Didn’t he know his place? Just as he was about to give the man a piece of his mind, the door creaked open and the most wonderful smell wafted into the space. It’s cinnamon notes took a hold of his will, bathing him in chocolate dreams and soothed his nerves as soon as it hit his nose. 

“Sorry I’m late! 

“Nice to see you finally decided to join us,” The teacher quipped, “Please take your seat. Now, Stephen, go to the office.” 

“Fuck you.” 

"Go to the office, now!" The order was clear, everyone in the class could tell. But they also understood Stephen's behavior, with the flare of a forest's scent in the summer heat boiled over him. Hosuh winced at the overwhelming scent, his head spinning a little at the intensity. He was over on his way to take his seat when he passed by Stephen, catching a hint of something new which wasn't there before. Curiously, he looked over at the purple haired treen, and realized what it was. Musk. He was probably close to presenting. 

He reached out and placed his hand atop his friend's with a smile. "Please don't fight with the teacher, okay?" 

Stephen hesitated before answering, or even moving. Still, he mumbled an agreement, grabbing his bag and leaving the room. The halls should have been empty, or nearly so at least, but he found them more crowded than they should have been. He could smell everyone, every intent and every fucking thought that passed through their heads. Didn’t they know how to control their scents? Why in the devil’s ass was it so hot in there? He knew they had air conditioners! He couldn’t focus on anything, couldn’t think of what it could be.

He bumped into someone on his way to the office, another growl coming from the contact. He looked at whoever it was he bumped into and rolled his eyes. An alpha, two years ahead of himself, was standing there with a grumpy expression. He’d encountered him only a handful of times before, with the last time being a week ago when he’d asked Hosuh out. The man had an unhealthy obsession with the omega, but it never crossed into dangerous territory. He smelled strongly of acrid vinegar to Stephen today, causing him to often recoil away from him to avoid having to smell it. Hosuh detested the scent as well, but he never agreed to a date with him. He didn’t want to date someone he didn’t know, he’d said the first time it happened. 

Any other day, any day except today, Stephen would ignore him and walk away. But today… He was too fucking done. 

“What the hell, man?!” He exclaimed, “You can’t fucking loiter in the hall!”

He watched as the man turned to him, a look of rage on his face which Stephen knew was reflected in his own. His eyes were a dark yellow in color, flecks of blue disappearing fast to the overwhelming intensity. Stephen didn’t know his name, he didn’t care to ever know, but this bastard needed to know his place.

“You’re the one stopping me from seeing my angel!” The older teen growled out in response. His angel? Who the hell did this guy think he was? Stephen felt bad for whatever girl he had his sights on. But it didn’t change the fact that he needed to be taken down a peg for his actions. Time for him to fucking die. Lucky for him, the camera in this hall had been broken last week by a dumb senior prank.

“What did you just say?” Stephen snarled, an inner howl demanding him to fight. To protect. That this man was a threat and he needed to be taken out.

“I said, you’re stopping me from seeing my angel. Just because your dumb ass can’t fucking hear that-!”

He was cut off with a punch to the jaw. That was the beginning of one of Stephen’s first fights, with this man who he now recalled was on the wrestling team. He cried out in pain and fell back, only to catch his second wind as Stephen pushed him down onto the floor. The few onlookers, Stephen noted about four betas and one omega, were only encouraging the battle.

_ “Fight! Fight! Fight!”  _ They cheered, their energy feeding into his own fight. Stephen ducked out of the way of a punch thrown by the alpha, his lithe form easily moving out of the way of the bigger’s blows. There was no way either of them would make it out of this without bruises, but Stephen was sure to come out on top. He ducked under and swung up his leg, hitting the man in the gut before his leg was grabbed. With a curse he kicked out, about to force this guy to hit himself in the fucking face, before a new voice and horrendously overpowering scent of chrysanthmum and casablanca lillies came and a feminine voice overpowered their own voices.

**_“Enough!”_ ** Her voice echoed throughout the halls, her tone leaving absolutely no room for argument. It screamed of ancient victories and authority, daring anyone to challenge her. Instantly, the alpha whom he’d punched backed off, everyone in the hallway instinctively backing away. The principal had arrived. 

“Stephen Ng. I was informed that you were supposed to be in my office, and here I find you wrestling with someone in the hallway. Apologize to him and come with me.”

“Hell no I’m not apologizing!” Stephen roared, his anger boiling as he stared at the woman. “Not to him!” 

The woman recoiled a little, but displayed no traits of typical submission like the others in the room. It made the inner wolf snarl as a result. “Fine. Come with me to my office then.” She said next, and this time, Stephen obeyed. He followed her to the main office, into her own personal office. It reeked of flowers, even though he couldn’t see any in the room.

“So, tell me. What happened that required you to come to my office?” 

“The teacher being an asshole?” 

“That’s not it and you know it. What provoked the incident?” 

“I don’t fucking know! I was working in this goddamn heat when he got all pissy at me!” 

The woman took a deep breath, looking at her student. Stephen rarely came into her office, only happening when something involving his friend Hosuh occurred. Usually, someone had harassed the omega and he got overly protective. She assumed it likely had something to do with him being late today, but the second half of his comment made her begin to question that.

“Did mister Lee have anything to do with this incident?”

“No, he only came in and told me to go to your office, which, by the way, congratulations.”

“What do you mean?”

“You reek of flowers. It’s making me dizzy. Congrats on the pup.” 

“Go to the nurse’s office immediately.” 

While it didn’t make sense as to why he was being sent there instead of detention, Stephen was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was a little annoyed about the fact that he was being shucked off to the beta nurse, but he just wanted to get all this bullshit over with already. The bell rang loud and it echoed in his ears, his vision blurring for half a second with the obnoxious noise. He saw Hosuh and Dan talking, books in their hands as they headed towards their next class. For Hosuh, that should be English lit, and Dan should be off to history. He knew their schedules like the back of his hand. When the smaller of his two friends finally noticed how much he was struggling to stand, leaning on the wall as he walked, he heard a gasp.

Why was it so hot? Everything felt too damn hot. Like he was boiling alive, and something pulled him towards Hosuh as if the omega was the ice he so desperately needed. The second his cool hands touched his skin he began to feel better, though everything still hurt. If he were to be honest, it was a little, no, very terrifying. 

It was a blur as his friends helped him to the nurse, and he found himself in her office with an ice pack over his forehead. He heard the woman explain to his friends about his high grade fever and that he’d be better soon, it meant he was going to be presenting within the next few days. Well, that was a slight relief. All his friends and siblings had already presented. He was sick of being the odd one out. It wasn’t fun. 

Dan left first, heading to his next class once the nurse wrote him a note that he could show his teacher. She was in the middle of writing another note when Stephen realised what was going on. Hosuh would be leaving next. A small wave of possession washed over him, reaching out to take ahold of the Omega. 

**_“Mine. He stays.”_ ** He growled out, the words burning his throat as he spoke. The two both froze, the beta woman’s eyes glazing over as she dropped the pen. Hosuh was mildly shocked, but didn’t resist as he was pulled towards Stephen, sitting down next to him. 

“Are you okay?” Hosuh whispered, though the lilt in his voice suggested he wasn’t quite himself. “I’ll stay…”

“Mine.” Stephen grumbled, the ice pack sliding off as a bought of exhaustion fell over him, colored blue and silver behind his eyes as he delved into the land of unconsciousness. Finally, there was only one scent, and it was his favorite. 

* * *

When he woke up, his fever had broken, and Hosuh was still nearby. Not sitting there directly, but over by the door being checked on by the nurse’s assistant. A beta male who usually came in to check on the woman at least once a day, he looked around and saw their normal nurse sitting in the chair where he’d last seen her. Still glazed eyed. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” The beta man said, turning away from Hosuh, “I was hoping you could tell me what happened here. Did the principal come in and use her alpha voice or something?”

“Huh? No. She… Was going to send Hosuh away. So I told her that he stays and she just went limp like that.” 

“Okay. What dynamic are you?” 

“I don’t fucking know! Everyone says I’m going to be an Alpha, but I don’t even fucking know.”

“You could be a pack alpha.” 

What kind of drugs was this guy on? Pack alphas were selected, chosen by their respective groups to lead their packs once it was formed. They were Alphas among Alphas, like their principal. Almost all alpha school principals ended up becoming pack alphas, with the military generals being another profession they often showed up in. You couldn’t present as one!

“You’re crazy.” Stephen grumbled, sliding out of the single bed and stretching out. He was feeling better, though it was still hot, and it was still a little overwhelming just to smell the two betas and Hosuh.

“No, I’m not. The fact that these two haven’t responded speaks volume to that. You should go to a specialist when you’ve presented, this isn’t right.”

A glance at the clock told Stephen that the school day was almost over. There would be one class left, and then the school bell. It wouldn’t be any harm to go home now, especially since he’d spent the last half the day passed out in the nurse’s office. He should at least let his teacher know, though. The old beta woman deserved that much. She was his favorite teacher, and science was his favorite class. 

He took his note from the office, and asked for one for Hosuh, watching as their normal nurse returned to the land of reality. He didn’t want to know what she was experiencing, only barely paying attention as Hosuh came to himself as well.

“Stephen..? What’s going on? Why are we in the nurse’s office?” 

“It doesn’t matter, Hos. C’mon, we should go to class.” He shrugged and Hosuh nodded, standing up and walking alongside him. This was more of the Hosuh he knew, shying away from everyone in the hallways. If they were good or bad, it didn’t matter, he didn’t speak a lot unless he knew who you were. And Stephen was fine with that. There was nothing wrong with being shy. Absolutely nothing.

Science wasn’t so bad. When they arrived ten minutes late, notes from the nurse in hand, the teacher just nodded with the smallest of smiles. 

“I’m so sorry you two had to go to the nurse. Please take a seat, you didn’t miss much.” Their usual seats were left empty, and the boy they sat next to gave them the rundown of what they missed. Something about ink dye, Stephen could barely recall, too focused on the reactions he was getting and the words he’d received from the nurse. Pack Alpha? Hah. Yeah right. He didn’t even have a pack, those were made up of at least five people and required one omega.

He’d need to be close with these people, be they family or just friends, it didn’t matter. A pact of mutual survival and love between them, to accept for who they were and look forward to tomorrow together. It was something people chose to be a part of, not had thrust upon them. No one could be forced to become a pack Alpha unless their pack lacked one already, from as far as he knew. 

It was complete bullshit. 

The class flew on by within seconds, as he felt it. Dan had a club activity after school on Wednesdays, so Stephen and Hosuh were walking home together. Normally, this wouldn’t be an issue, with everyone keeping to themselves. There were reasons they didn’t leave Hosuh to his own devices outside one of their houses, it had been less than two months since he and Gavin had presented as Omegas and there were enough threats and attempts on them that there were talks of getting bodyguards for the two. Most of the harassment towards Gavin was in the form of kids pulling his hair, laughing at him or poking, but he was willing to throw down if someone touched him in a way he didn’t want or like. Hosuh didn’t know how to protect himself aside from screaming and thrashing, so he’d signed up for self defense classes starting next semester.

Until then, it was his friends’ self imposed responsibility to keep him safe, because none of them wanted him to get hurt. People tended to give him worse treatment than Gavin, partly due to the two year gap between them, partly because they knew Hosuh wouldn’t fight back, partly because Hosuh was old enough to have regular heats.

No one knew why people acted how they did. Stephen often got told how insane it was that he didn’t react to Hosuh’s scent, but he knew that was absolute bullshit. Holy shit, they knew nothing, they didn’t know the nights he stayed up thinking about him, how his scent was his favorite thing in the entire world besides himself. Hot chocolate, his favorite drink, with his favorite toppings tempting him at every hour of the school day.

The difference? He knew there was a person attached to the scent, a person who trusted too easily and forgave way too much. He had a darker side that he’d seen throughout the time in knowing him, a sadist when he knew it wasn’t lasting, but there was also an innocence. There was so much he didn’t understand, so many jokes which went over his head. Stephen wanted him. He’d wanted him since before they’d presented.

He hadn’t even presented, and he wanted him.

The school yard was pretty full, being at the end of the day, and the onslaught of scents caused him to pull Hosuh in close. It wasn’t safe. It wasn’t alright for the omega, for  _ his  _ omega to be surrounded by so many people who he didn’t know, didn’t know the intentions of- He needed to stop. He took a deep breath, steadying himself against Hosuh. He wasn’t his. He was his own person. They weren’t mates and were far too young to be.

“Stephen,” A soft voice said, “Lets go.” He looked down and saw the skyness had come out in full force. Face and silver hair hidden behind a hoodie, trying to keep himself together in the crowd. They were both getting overwhelmed from the scents, one with shyness and the other with a newfound sensitivity. They needed to go.

Steohen took Hosuh’s hand in his own and powered through the crowd, heading towards their houses. More specifically, his house, so he could make sure both of the omegas were safe. He needed to protect them, and he could walk Hosuh home once he was sure Gavin had made it to the den-- Den? What the hell? 

The heat was getting to him, there was no way it wasn’t. It boiled and raged within him, urgently screaming to protect the people he was close with. 

They turned the corner just down the street from the school, away from the majority of the crowds. The wind blew softly, Hosuh’s scent even stronger than before; was he scared? What was going on?

“Someone’s behind us,” He whispered when Stephen looked down at him, his voice shaking as he spoke. 

“Well of course there is, Hosuh, we’re leaving school.” 

“No, someone’s following us- Take a right here,” Hosuh said, and the tremor in his speech forced Stephen’s obedience. Instead of crossing the street and taking a left to get home, he turned right towards an alleyway. No one would need to take this route, at least no one he knew of. But there were still footsteps behind them as he walked down, squeezing his hand. All too soon, the end of the alleyway came, a dead end and they were forced to face whoever was following them. 

The fucking Alpha from earlier, a nasty bruise having formed along his jaw. What did he want?

“Stephen-” Hosuh began, but the sudden growl from his partner’s lips cut him off. His eyes went wide at the ferocity, shrinking back against the wall.

“What the hell do you want?” Stephen asked the man, who only smirked at the two.

“I want my angel. He was late today, you know, and I didn’t get to see him before class. So give him over and there won’t be an issue.”

Orchid eyes glanced back at the omega, who was shaking like a leaf behind him, before going back over to the Alpha as it filled in with red. 

“Hosuh, I’m gonna fucking stab this guy. Don’t worry, he won’t be bothering you any longer.”

“What? Stephen, no!” 

“Bring it on, beanpole!” The two rushed at each other, the fight too much for Hosuh to watch. He heard a sickening squelch and a yell, panic rushing his system as he shut his eyes. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t help. He couldn’t even move, couldn’t look, he couldn’t stop it. 

He’d hated violence his entire life, never could stomach it. In non-realistic games, there were times he could handle it, but he didn’t enjoy it and never really sought it out. It wasn’t a surprise he’d presented as an Omega, especially with his personality how it was, but he didn’t expect this. If they were still kids, before they’d presented, he would’ve tried to pry them apart, separate them before they got hurt.

But now? His body wouldn’t move. He hated it. Why couldn’t he move? Why wouldn’t his body just listen to him and pry the pigheaded Alphas apart? 

There was a thud and he heard Stephen’s grunts, knowing it was likely that their scuffle had just evolved into a full blown fistfight. Hosuh caught a whiff of musk again. It was something that overcame Alphas when they were in rut, with a day or so before and after where it was less potent. The layers of the smell made his knees weak, mixing with the forest that was Stephen and he knew suddenly what was going on. Stephen was presenting.

He was going into a rutting rage. Something which overtook Alphas who saw their omegas threatened, a desperate need to protect them consuming them. Hosuh should’ve noticed the red twinge in the normally orchid eyes, turning them boysenberry before becoming the shade of blood. He would’ve just kept walking home if he did. A rutting rage was dangerous, the pheromones expunged by the Alpha could force other Alphas into a rut just to challenge their authority, with exceptions being pack Alphas.

He heard someone get up, and Stephen’s musky scent came ever closer. His heart thudded in his ears, his whole body shaking with panic.

_ What do I do, what do I do, why can’t I move-! Move! Dammit! _

Hosuh opened his eyes when a wet hand touched his face, another pushing him against the wall by his shoulder. He hissed as a stinging pain came from the back of his head and his shoulder as it made contact with the brick wall.

The person looking down at him was Stephen in looks only. The snarl on his lips, injuries littering his body and blood on his hands matching the crimson of his eyes which looked at him in hunger. 

**_“Mine.”_ ** The Alpha growled, looking down at the delicious little thing squirming under his touch. “All mine, aren’t you? My good little Omega…”

Hot chocolate filled his senses, so sweet and tempting, with the tinge of burning in it as he leaned in close to the pale neck, planting kiss after kiss down the smooth expanse of skin. He moved his hand to pull at the Omega’s hair, uncaring if it tainted the silver strands, so long as it got him better access to his scent gland. To that ever alluring smell... 

Something deep and ancient wanted to claim this shaking thing in front of him, a wolf on the hunt for something- No, someone. It wanted him. It wanted the little silver snack in front of him. And who was he to deny it? 

He pulled away from his neck, hearing a scared whimper come from him, and the wolf laughed. How could this weak Omega dare defy him? He’d won him, he had the right of claim. So he kissed him, stealing something precious in the back alley out of the sight of prying eyes, the one who’d dared to challenge him bleeding as he himself was on the ground. 

This omega was his. He wanted him. He wanted him here and now, to take him in the back alley if need be, though it’d be preferable to do so on a nest of furs.

Hosuh was frozen. He was held under his best friend, who possibly just killed someone, and he was being kissed by said best friend in a rutting rage. He was going to be claimed, going to be taken here and there was no way this was what Stephen wanted. The Stephen he knew wouldn’t do this, he fought against things like this happening, and he was losing to the whims of nature. Hosuh knew what that felt like, when he’d presented, he was in such pain that he couldn’t leave his bed, and as the second heat came over him, he was desperate for any Alpha or Beta contact he could get. 

This wasn’t happening. He couldn’t believe it was, his first kiss being ripped from him as he was roughly exposed, head tilted forcefully before his shirt buttons were popped, leaving his chest open to the will of the wolf in front of him. 

“Stop- No, Stephen-” 

“Shut up. Mine. So pretty…”

Stephen’s voice was slow and sultry, a tone Hosuh had never heard before. It was deliberate in it’s phrasing, to disarm him and make him pliant to the will of the Alpha above him. He’d imagined it, once during his heat, and the thought had made him shudder. Now, however, the thought made him want to scream.

“I’m gonna fuck you, you’re gonna look so good, so pretty, full of my pups… Like a good Omega.”

Hosuh was going to be a victim, another statistic and he was going to be blamed. In the case that their inner wolves got what they wanted, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for letting it happen. 

_ Fuck that.  _

He refused. As Stephen’s hands roamed his chest, mouth on his neck again and dangerously close to his scent gland, he felt the tears streaming down his face as he forced his body to move. If Hosuh was going to have Stephen as a mate, it would be when they were both of sound mind and body, after they graduated- No one was going to take him against his will without a hassle.

So Hosuh mentally apologized, gripped at his bag in his right hand, and raised his leg in between Stephen’s with as much force as he could muster, slamming the heavy bag on the purple haired Alpha’s head. It caused him to stumble back, letting go of Hosuh with a growl, and Hosuh bolted.

Omegas were naturally fast, one and a half times as fast on average than most Alphas or even Betas, and he was going to use that to his advantage. It came with the downside of being incredibly sensitive to smells, submissive in nature, and a plethora of other issues which Hosuh refused to obey today. With his heart racing, free hand gripping at his shirt to keep it closed, he ran. 

There was no time to think. No time to look back to see if he’d attracted attention, only fear and anxiety as he fled. He ran as fast as he could all the way home, up to his bed, to his nest, to his safe place, and he cried. He cried and screamed for what happened. For his friend, who he knew was going to be lost in a world of confusion. 

Because he refused to believe that was Stephen who attacked him in the alleyway, who called him an omega instead of Hosuh or Hos. It wasn’t his friend. 

Stephen didn’t know what was going on when he woke up at home, a sleeping Gavin curled up next to him and their sister next to his bed.

“Welcome to being an Alpha, Stephen.” She said, patting his head, “You’ve caused a lot of trouble, ya know? The guy you beat up is in the hospital. Do you know how lucky you are that you’re in rut right now? If you weren’t, you could’ve had legal trouble on your hands.”

“What the hell’s going on…?”

“You tell me. You just stumbled into the house, mumbling something about an Omega, and passed out as Gavin was taking care of your bruises.”

“I have absolutely no clue what you’re talking about.”

“You probably won’t remember any of this.” 

That made him try to sit up, but a shooting pain from his nether regions made him groan and lay back down. “Why the fuck not? You better start answering some fucking questions.”

“Long story short? You’re presenting as an Alpha, some dude tried to fuck with Hosuh, you guys got into an argument, you came home, passed out and got an emergency suppressant shot which will be wearing off soon. Gavin’s staying in my room for the next three days, same as you when he’s in heat.”

Nothing made sense. Not her explanation, not when Gavin woke up and berated him for his wounds, not when his mother worried over him. Nothing. Nothing made sense either when Hosuh avoided him for the first two days after his rut passed, though he did notice a rather large bruise on his friend’s neck. Dan asked how it felt, presenting as an Alpha.

Stephen didn’t know, other than it was painful and filled with want. He only wanted two things across the next three days of hell he experienced, isolated in his room with only short times he was allowed out.

He wanted hot chocolate, and to never lose control again so he wouldn’t forget again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! If there's something that's unclear, let me know and I'll do my best to fix it!


End file.
